If I could just see you
by mystical
Summary: She never thought she'd miss Harry so much...


DISCLAIMER: I disclaim everything minus the plot. Characters - JK Rowling, song - Vanessa Carlton. Please R/R.  
  
If I could just see you  
  
Ginny Weasley walked out of Zonko's joke shop alone and into the darkness. She leaned against the cold wall and sighed. Fred and George had yet again dragged her down to look at more jokes for inspiration for their up and coming joke shop, and Ginny had to come along so they didn't look suspicious. She laughed inwardly - those two had been born looking suspicious. She felt a cold shiver on her arm and looked to see snowflakes falling down. It was about a week before Christmas and the weather had been bitterly cold for the past week.  
  
Just then a busy customer ran out of the shop, pushing her forwards. She swore quietly at the retreating back of the ignorant man and bent down to pick up her bag. As she did so, her wallet fell out, open. She picked it up and looked at the photo sliding out. She smiled. It was a photo taken at the leaving ceremony the year before. It was Magic film so of course the picture was moving. Hermione was waving her certificate happily, Ron was smiling as he hugged his friends and sister, she herself was smiling and congratulating them. However a cheeky smile at the side caught her eye. Harry.  
  
She hadn't seen him in so long. Everyone had presumed she had grown out of her childish crush, but in truth she hadn't. Here she was, 18 years old, deputy head girl at Hogwarts (Fred and George had been so ashamed of her) and she still blushed when those four syllables were mentioned; Harry Potter. Would she ever get over him?  
  
"There you are!" a voice said behind her. Ginny turned around sharply and found herself looking at George.  
  
"We've been looking in there for ages - in fact, I think Fred has been conjuring up posters!" he laughed, and Ginny attempted to. She hadn't actually been listening to her brother.  
  
"What you looking at?" he asked, tilting his head to look at the picture still in her hand. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You still miss her, don't you?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Her?" Ginny asked, not understanding.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione." He said, putting his arm protectively round his younger sister and pulling her in protectively.  
  
"I know you two were close. You had no sisters and you treated her as one. But it's ok, you'll see her soon. In the meantime, I'll try to be the best brother possible! Although just to fore-warn you, no makeovers!"  
  
They laughed quietly, imagining George all dolled up in Ginny's make up. Charlie had once hexed him with the wrong spell during a heated argument and George had had a 48 hour permanent makeover. It hadn't been something any of the family had wanted to see repeated.  
  
"Um George," Ginny said quietly. "I'm going to head off now. I've got Quiditch practice tomorrow and I want an early night."  
  
"Fair enough." George said, hugging her. "I'll tell Fred. Can't have our seeker not getting enough rest! Can't believe you're seeker - just like Harry, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." She whispered, turning away. Just like Harry.  
  
Making my way downtown. Walking fast. Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
  
Staring blankly ahead. Just making my way, Making a way through the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stood at Hogsmeade station, fiddling with her ticket. In total honesty, she felt guilty. George had presumed she was missing Hermione, when in actual fact she hadn't thought of Hermione in ages. Was she just being really selfish? Would Hermione be really upset? Of course she missed Hermione, and she did think of her as a sister, but she didn't even miss her brothers that much - she was quite happy to have time on her own.  
  
But Harry. Harry she needed. She knew if she could just see him, talk to him, for a few minutes, that would keep her going for a while. In his last year he'd started hanging out with her more, seeing as she had become the substitute seeker - Alicia had decided when she was appointed captain that they needed one in case Harry took ill again. Harry hadn't been offended though, and even offered to coach Ginny. So she had started to be around him more and her blushing was more controlled now. But even though they got on much better, a part of him still looked at her as Ron's sister. It had broken her heart when he asked her if she thought Parvati would go out with her. And when Parvati dumped Harry for Ernie MacMillan, Ginny had been the shoulder to cry on - a substitute best friend. Ginny had watched them for four months before they split up, all the while during their relationship Harry thanked her for giving him enough courage to ask 'the girl of his dreams' out. Courage. She was great at giving it, pity she had none of her own. For a supposed Gryffindor, Ginny couldn't even find enough bravery to tell Harry about her feelings for him. Some hero she made.  
  
And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder.  
  
If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles. If I could just see you... tonight.  
  
Ginny leaned against the window of the compartment. It was about half nine so the train was fairly empty and she had been able to get a compartment to herself. It was cold nights like these she wished she could apparate into Hogwarts, but unfortunately rules were rules, even for seventh years.  
  
She took out the picture again. She had made up her mind - she had to see Harry again. Although she had no idea how. School wasn't out until another seven months and there was no way she could last that long. Anyway, Harry was at Auror training, which meant he wasn't to have any visitors or holidays - no distractions. So how could she do this? It was nearly Christmas time and it seemed like damn Valentine's Day everyday. What was it with people in that school? Everyone seemed to have someone. And all she had was a memory. Who was she kidding, by now Harry had probably forgotten completely about her .  
  
It's always times like these, When I think of you, And I wonder if you ever think of me.  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong. Living in your precious memory  
  
And I don't wanna let you go, I drown in your memory, I don't wanna let this go I don't.  
  
Ginny arrived at the castle at a quarter past ten that night. She crept in quietly, but she needn't have bothered. She was greeted by a bustling crowd in the Great Hall and quickly joined the back of it.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked a Ravenclaw from her year. Actually, most of the people her were from her year, if not all of them. Strange.  
  
"Dumbledore's going to make an announcement." She said quickly. Ginny pushed forward and soon she was at the front of the crowd.  
  
Staring blankly ahead. Just making my way. Making a way through the crowd.  
  
"May I have your attention, Witches and Wizards?" Dumbledore's old but firm voice echoed throughout the hall. Immediate hush fell over the group.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you will be doing your work experience next week." He started. Ginny groaned - Fred and George had decided she could do her work experience as a sales clerk in their shop.  
  
"I know this is late notice, but I have been informed today that there is one position to be filled next week at the Auror training camp." Excited murmurs erupted amongst the crowd.  
  
"I have been asked to offer the place to one of you lucky seventh years, although I realise a lot of you will already have your work experience planned out. Any volunteers should come to my office as soon as possible. "  
  
And I still need you, And I still miss you, And now I wonder...  
  
"Aw I'd love to go." Colin Creevy said to no one in particular in the Gryffindor common room later that night.  
  
"Well why don't you then?" Ginny asked, agitated. She was writing a Muggle Studies essay and was very confused. What was with the whole light bulb thing?  
  
"I already promised dad I'd be a postman assistant for work experience." He sighed emphatically.  
  
"Too bad." She said, showing no emotion whatsoever. So you flick a switch and light comes out? What? Where is the sense in that?  
  
"Yeah, it is." He said. "It's a pity; imagine getting to train for a whole week with Harry Potter!"  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly.  
  
"Harry Potter?" she asked, staring holes in him.  
  
"Well yeah. He's the trainee at the camp now."  
  
"And no-one's got the position yet?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Everyone's already planned their-"  
  
Ginny stood up quickly, cutting Colin short. Her sudden movement caused her ink to spill on the essay she had spent so long writing.  
  
"Hey, Gin! Where you going?" Colin yelled after her as she moved briskly towards the door. Ginny replied quietly.  
  
"I have to speak to Dumbledore."  
  
If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you...  
  
oh oh  
  
If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you.  
  
If I could just hold you....tonight. 


End file.
